


哲凡-夏眠

by dubianosamu



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: “等梦完醒来，再去收拾残骸”





	哲凡-夏眠

#夏眠  
#哲凡  
#样片结束的故事

李向哲转头看着贾凡，他脸上没有卸掉的妆因为熬了一整夜，浮出一些灰色。他眼睛半睁半闭，好像随时能睡着。  
“你等下再睡会儿吧，”男低音刻意压低了声音，怕吵到了正在准备进入梦乡的人，“我收拾收拾去机场了。”  
贾凡好像为这句话又醒了过来，他晃了一下头，手指抓着自己额前的乱发，努力保持着语气里的力量：“那我也不睡了，我陪你吧。”  
不过是几天的相处，忽然生出了令别人惊异的友情。但贾凡此刻更多的，竟然是不舍的情绪。他下意识的拒绝了珍贵的睡眠。  
李向哲笑了一下，他倒也不打算推辞。也许都是怕就此一别，不知何日相见，所以干脆默契的多留点时间给彼此。  
只住了一周，房间里也没有那么多的东西，李向哲把铺在床角的衣服一件一件叠好，放进背包里。贾凡坐在另一张床上，两条长腿不知道往哪里放，房间很小，李向哲走来走去，他怕挡着路，只好左转右转。  
“你回家之后做什么？”李向哲问。房间里很安静，清晨天刚亮，隔音良好的玻璃挡住了外面的喧闹。  
“我还在暑假呢，”贾凡下意识的露出了笑容，他笑得很认真，连有些歪歪扭扭的下排牙齿也全露出来，“可能会出去玩玩吧，然后回家躺着。”  
李向哲低下头，他难免生出一些羡慕的心思，把桌子上的东西一股脑扫进包里：“我还有部戏，回去就进组了，杭州，无锡，你要是来玩的话可以找我。”  
当他发出这个邀请的时候，其实是不抱多少期望的。贾凡是个脾气很好的人，乐意邀请他做客的朋友一定不少，一个相识不过几天的人，恐怕不是最好的选择。  
然而贾凡来了。  
李向哲站在杭州东站的地下通道口等他，人群中挺拔的个子吸引了不少眼球。贾凡拖着行李箱，刚一走出来就扇着手直喊“好热”。  
八月的杭州，还没有过去的暑气蒸的贾凡脸上脖子上都是一层汗，李向哲顺手接过他的行李箱，把人带出了火车站。  
李向哲的房子不大，两居室，一人两猫。地段不错，不过小区旧了点，阳台朝南，没有电梯。他把空的那间卧室简单收拾了一下，自己也从剧组偷了空回来住几天。  
他给贾凡接风，想请人吃楼外楼。偏偏贾凡拖着调子说好累啊天气好热，不愿出门。于是折了个中，去楼下的小面馆点一碗虾爆鳝。  
贾凡吃了一口油渣就眼睛放亮，杭州的面汤头鲜甜，刚好一清长途旅行的疲惫。李向哲来杭州几年，从吃不惯有点甜又颇淡的江浙风味到习惯，也就陪着人点一碗片儿川。  
回到李向哲的房子里，空调开足，茶盏备好。躲在沙发底下观察许久的两只猫咪也已经习惯了生人的气息，大摇大摆的在客厅里遛弯。  
“罗特～警长～”贾凡坐在沙发上，想摸又不敢摸，不知该如何下手。李向哲直接一把抱起了黑猫，把警长卖了个透彻。  
贾凡的到来，忽然把李向哲的独居生活打破了。他的戏还在拍摄过程中，只好白天赶去剧组，排完了再穿城回来。贾凡呢，倒有几分鸠占鹊巢的意思了，他偶尔出去逛逛街，其余时间都在屋子里，跟两只猫大眼对小眼，半躺半坐的刷刷手机。  
这天李向哲的戏结束的早，回来的路上还去买了块蛋糕。贾凡喜甜，这点他已经摸透了。慕斯蛋糕用冰袋封着，水珠沾在包装上。他从裤子口袋里好不容易摸出钥匙，开门进去却听不到声音。  
他绕开横躺在路中间的罗特和警长，放轻脚步，走进房间。贾凡侧身躺在沙发上，头枕着自己的手臂。两条腿搭在一起，脚尖垂下来，好像要从沙发上掉下来。  
他经常自嘲睡相很丑，偏偏这样子却很好看，李向哲没打扰他，空调温度开得不低，贾凡长衣长裤的，倒也不必担心着凉。  
蛋糕放进冰箱里，把绕着腿打转的猫咪喂饱。李向哲无奈的拖过一个坐垫坐在地上。他家里只有一张长条沙发，贾凡身高腿长，早就占得满满当当。贾凡睡得很熟，呼吸声平稳。  
不知过了多久，也许窗外的天都要变得黑了。  
贾凡睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是李向哲盘腿坐着，他的小腿线条漂亮，短裤因为坐姿缩上去一截，结实的大腿也露在外面。他眯着眼睛看了一会儿，又觉得隐隐约约的看不真切，不知是梦是真。  
李向哲听到动静，却只是放下了茶杯，转头看着贾凡。  
贾凡大概是睡得久了，张口喉咙里带着喑哑的慵懒，问：“哲哥回来了？”他的声音很好听，在空寂的房间里荡出温柔的波浪。李向哲嗯了一声。贾凡又好像自言自语似的眨了眨眼睛，眼神望向他的方向：“我睡着了…啊，太舒服了。”  
他坐在沙发上，撑着坐起来，抬手的时候一小截白皙的皮肉从上衣的边缘滑出来。李向哲脑子里还被刚才那句带着尾音的话炸得神智不清，忽然又好像残骸一地，没了任何理智。  
贾凡低下头看他，似乎还在睡懵了的氛围中，舌尖舔了舔吹着空调有些干燥的嘴唇，问：“哲哥回来很久了吗？”他的嘴唇很厚，因为舔过后的一点湿润，泛出浅浅的红色，就好像被揉过的玫瑰花瓣，在手上残留下的色彩。  
日暮的一点红色透过薄纱窗帘的缝隙，刚好照在他们身上。  
李向哲的身体大概要转的比他的脑子要快一些，他用手揉了揉贾凡的脸，又在贾凡反应过来之前收回手，语气平和：“你脸上都睡出印子了。”  
贾凡啊了一声，他也抬起手，搓了搓自己的脸颊，懊恼的笑起来。他一贯很在意自己的形象，却又好像可以在李向哲面前不那么完美无缺。  
李向哲问他，是要先吃蛋糕还是先去吃晚饭。贾凡在沙发上坐着不肯动，等着李向哲把芒果慕斯送到手边。被睡得压出形状的沙发靠枕扔在一边，李向哲想，挺好的。  
贾凡吃掉最后一口蛋糕，还在恋恋不舍的咬着塑料勺子，窗外的晚风吹得树叶在响动，他忽然转过头。李向哲也在看他，忘记了收回眼神。  
有的时候默契这种东西，并不在于人认识了多久，或者经历了多少。真正的默契是，突然的一个瞬间，就可能达成共识。  
譬如，一个有默契的吻。贾凡放下手里的勺子，把手搭在李向哲的后背上，运动背心下面的肌肉绷紧了。  
很好亲，李向哲在心里评价，比看上去的更好。他就像一块巨大的慕斯蛋糕，柔软而细腻，又恰到好处的甜。  
罗特和警长早就习惯了贾凡的存在，在沙发前面走过，头也不回，伸出爪子推开移门上了阳台。  
贾凡忽然笑了出来，他好像一个偷吃到了妈妈还未上桌的菜的孩子，眼睛都眯起来了，捂着自己的嘴唇。他说，哲哥，你是不是在等我？  
是啊，是啊。  
谁都不必戳穿等待的难捱。  
李向哲的耳朵红了，他演过很多霸道总裁，但在此刻却完全入不了戏。反倒是贾凡，自如得多。他们靠在沙发上，用手指轻轻勾着彼此的手指，又交换了一个亲吻，带着芒果的味道。  
“我后天有一场戏，早上很早。”李向哲挪开了眼神，突然把话题扯到了别处，其实他早早报备过自己的行程，贾凡也买好了回程的车票。  
“嗯，知道了，”贾凡的手指很长，勾着李向哲的指节轻轻的按摩，“所以明天要把我一个人丢在家里。”他语气里带上了一点撒娇的意味，说话的时候重音落在“家里”，无端生出许多眷恋的意思。李向哲接不下去了，只剩下握紧他的手。  
那天晚上，贾凡住进了主卧。其实说是主卧，房间也没有大上几平米，唯有床是张一米五的双人床。两个超过一米九的人挤在上面，依然是拥挤不堪。稍稍翻个身，就怕手臂或腿碰到彼此。  
其实李向哲赶来赶去又在拍戏，这几日休息得不好，贾凡大概是怕打扰他的睡眠，动作也很收敛，那么大的一个个子，还是缩着点背不敢动。李向哲看不下去，手臂一伸，把人搂进怀里来。  
隔着两层睡衣，盖着一层空调被，就算温度调低了，依然是热得贾凡脖子都出了汗，他抬手把刘海往上撸，发际线也是汗珠。李向哲笑了笑，把被子掀开一点，问他：“为什么还要穿睡衣啊？”  
“不然裸睡吗？”贾凡问，语气里带着笑意盈盈，“我不要，我喜欢穿得严严实实。”  
可是他不知道，这严严实实有多勾人。  
原本想关灯睡觉的，可李向哲确实睡不着了，贾凡又睡够了，怎么能快速入睡？两个人僵持着，却谁也不敢做先迈出一步的人。  
夏夜的蝉鸣透过玻璃，贾凡听着耳边另一个人的呼吸声，闭着眼睛做深呼吸。他在国外生活几年，早就习惯了窗外墨西哥人的嘈杂歌声，却觉得这杭州的夜格外恼人。  
他睁开眼睛，一点微不足道的月光下，只有李向哲的眼睛仍亮。  
贾凡的睡衣是两件套，长袖T恤底下的骨肉都有种柔软的触感，他并不胖，偏腰上有点软乎乎的肉，在手指的触摸下颤抖。李向哲爱不释手，摸了几下，就被贾凡气鼓鼓的推开。贾凡怕他是在嫌自己身材不够好，咬着嘴唇反手摸回去，又不得不承认，李向哲的腹肌手感绝佳。  
贾凡叫李向哲“哥”，虽然其实他比李向哲还要大一岁。  
李向哲把手搭在他的后背上，透过贾凡的棉质睡衣，手心的温度贴着。他听着贾凡带着鼻音的声音，一遍一遍的叫“哲哥”，近乎痴迷，甚至就好像在其中陷落。  
贾凡的身体在颤抖，他体力本来就很一般，唯有气息够长。李向哲含着他的嘴唇，把鲜红的花瓣碾来又碾去。而其余的那些部分，也在间间断断的声音里被惊扰去。  
贾凡说，哲哥，我要死了。


End file.
